


Coyote Lovely

by ElasticElla



Series: tumblr drabbles and fics [67]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roller Derby, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of leading their roller derby team, Slay Bells, to victory- Malia’s stuck selling snacks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coyote Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> first posted [here](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/post/133575876720/coyote-lovely-malia-hates-owls-especially-the)

Malia  _hates_ owls. Especially the loud screechy bastard that thought it’d be fun to swoop right over her overtired self and land her in crutches for another three weeks. And worse, instead of leading their roller derby team, Slay Bells, to victory- she’s stuck selling snacks.

It sucked. Fucking owls.

The first hour passes pretty quick. It’s overly busy- apparently no one thought to give her ones for change- and she has to help more than a few parents with directions. It’s bland, but she doesn’t really have the chance to think about it much, so it can’t be that bad. Then the games begin, and she can only see when no one’s in line and propping herself a little higher on the crutches. Kira’s speeding around the track when a body blocks her vision, and Malia’s totally not glaring at them. Totally.

“Er, hi, do you have any lunch foods?”

Malia points to the sign, and back on her tiptoes, she can kinda see again. She just catches Harley and Erica both getting taken out by one of the Drop Dead Dolls, who she isn’t sure, when the customer’s talking again.

“Right, can I have a pack of twizzlers?”

An unnecessarily tall guy moves into line as Malia gets the requested candy with a sigh, there was no way she’d know if Kira scored or not now. Go figure, the snack booth is just far away enough that she can’t understand Braeden’s announcements. The tall guy doesn’t even order anything after at least fifteen minutes of deliberation and blocking her view.

At this point Malia really should expect the view she gets once he finally leaves- no one skating, and everyone huddled up in the center.

The short girl from before comes up with a sheepish smile. “A bag of kettle corn please.”

Malia’s lips quirk up, “The twizzlers didn’t do it?”

“Um, no,” she says, handing over exact change. “I’m gonna um, yeah.”

She leaves, and Malia forgets to be annoyed that judging by the shouts, she must have missed another play.

It takes a dozen more people, but the girl’s back again, needing a bottle of water. Malia doesn’t get why she didn’t get it before, but she supposes a repeat customer could be questioned.

“So, what’s the score?”

“Three-two? Maybe,” she says, biting her lip. “My sister plays, I don’t really follow it.”

“D'you want to?”

“Huh?”

“Get roller derby.”

“Oh. Um, sure, that’d probably be a good idea. I’m Paige.”

And somewhere between explaining how to score points and legal verse illegal slams, Malia forgets to be annoyed she’s not playing. And sometime after they finish, a blushing Paige says she’ll have to see Malia when she plays next as a thank you. Malia counters with an offer of a meal once the game’s over. It’s much sooner, and they’re both craving real food.


End file.
